nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Van Morgan (Character)
|media=Mitchell Van Morgan Constant Payne Kids Choice Awards |creator=Nickelodeon Japan |voice_actor=Jason Anthony Griffith |portrayer= |full_name=Mitchell Van Morgan the 2nd (or Mitchell Van Morgan Jr.) |nickname=Mitch (his nickname) Mitchie-Mitch (by reverencing Richie Rich) Money-Making Mitch Dennis Mitchell (by reverencing Dennis Mitchell from Dennis The Menace) Speed Demon *Mr. Nickelodeon (His codename) The Fastest Man Alive The Legendary Speed Demon |age=15 |sex=Male |species=Human |skin_group=Afro-Latin American |height=5' 9" |weight=177 lb. |occupation=Manga Artist, Hero of Raleighopolis, grade school pro, videogamer |alliance=Good |goals=To protect the city from Marquessa's various threats of conquering the world. |home=Raleigh NC (aka Raleighopolis) |friends=Gavin, Martin, David, Nicholas, Carolyn, Jennifer |enemies=Marquessa, Marquessaniks, Welton Payne-Smythe, Sheldon J. Plankton, Oazi |likes=To have fun, make new friends, practicing guitar, air guitar, rock music, japanimation, videogames, |dislikes=Marquessa, Marquessaniks, getting in trouble, being treated like a villain, Deep water, Getting wet |powers= |weapons= |series=Mitchell Van Morgan }} Mitchell Van Morgan is the main character from the popular Nickelodeon videogame franchise Mitchell Van Morgan. Mitchell is an autistic, epileptic and moderate Afro-Latin American teenage manga artist born with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Mitchell can also accelerate, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Mitchell has been the champion of peace and is renowned the world over for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Mitchell has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, while facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Mitchell uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis Marquessa, who constantly seeks world domination. Appearance He's An Afro-Latino-American teenage manga artist appearance with brown eyes, dark-blueish black Michael Jackson hairstyle, Red Captain's hat with a blue fire on it, red turtleneck sweater with a guitar cross on it, indigo pants with a utility belt on it, white gloves with sock-like cuffs, always wears his pitch-black cowboy work boots (which is very resistant to heat and friction). Personality Mitchell is a fearless speed demon, wisecracker and Manga artist. Much like his old days, Mitchell stands out as a cool, laid-back, confident and relaxed individual with an innate desire to save people from oppression and danger, though he is prone to angry outbursts when mocked or irritated. While Mitchell and Marquessa has faced each other on many occasions, Mitchell never shows any sign of being intimidated or frightened of Marquessa or his plans. Instead, he displays a somewhat indifferent attitude and chooses to make snide remarks, mocking the evil doctor Marquessa and his robotic forces. Mitchell will, however, get serious when facing a great threat, as seen during his confrontations with his evil metallic counterpart Metal Mitchell. At times, Mitchell's personality tends to lean more toward. While he will rush in to save his friends from imminent danger, there are times when he wishes to be left alone, and can suddenly snap at even his closest friends and allies. He also shows signs of being unwilling to help people that he finds annoying, such as blind folks, or mistrusts, such as Marquessa, even when they appear to be in danger. Nevertheless, when the times calls for it and lives are at sake, Mitchell will not hesitate to rise to the challenge and save those in need. He puts, more often than not, other people's needs before his own, and he is willing to risk his life to save millions of others from the forces of evil. Character Creation Nickelodeon's Japanese joint venture subsidiary Nickelodeon Japan created Mitchell while developing Mitchell Van Morgan in an attempt to produce a best-selling video game for the THQ/Nickelodeon properties; While the company itself is involved in the creation of Mitchell, and are generally credited with the creation of the character. Eventually, the mascot they selected was Nickelodeon's submission, an autistic Afro-Latin American teen manga artist named Mitchell Van Morgan, who is also codenamed "Mr. Nickelodeon". Super Brawl series Mitchell is a playable character in only on three installments of Nickelodeon Super Brawl series. Gallery Mitchell series Super Brawl series Trivia *according to the database he's from Nickelodeon's video game series from originally made from it's japanese subsidiary. Ever since Nickelodeon Japan went on air for the first time in 1998, The characters from Mitchell Van Morgan series (which includes Mitchell, Gavin, Carolyn, Marquessa and etc.) has an western animation connection from Nickelodeon Animation Studios. *In Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, Mitchell Van Morgan appears in the game as a secret playable character only by completing the He's was Score! award. *Mitchell can somehow turn into a Super Mitchell after collecting all seven power stones. The Super Mitchell is Mitchell's trademark super transformation similar to Super Saiyan Goku from the ''Dragonball Z'' series. Super Mitchell hits harder than normal Mitchell, he charges faster and he can also fly. However, he is still able to sustain damage. External Links Category:Character Category:Nickelodeon Category:Mitchell Category:Mitchell characters Category:Super Brawl 3 Category:Super Brawl series characters Category:Nicktoons Unite! series characters